


Taking Matters into Your Own Hands

by goetterdamerung



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goetterdamerung/pseuds/goetterdamerung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man's got to do what a man's got to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Matters into Your Own Hands

'So fucking tired, can't be bothered even grabbing something to eat', I think to myself tiredly, 'just need to go to bed, rub one out and sleep the sleep of the sated.'

Rolling my shoulders to work out the stiffness and easing my shirt over them and letting it drop to the floor, 'fuck it, I'll tidy it tomorrow.'

Running my hand down my chest, letting it linger at my nipples; gently teasing and twisting them, before splaying my hand over my pec and rubbing the muscle as my other hand makes short work of my jeans and cradles my cock. Slowly grinding the heel of my palm into the growing hardness beneath it and letting my head fall back as the heat ramps up a notch and a slow burn develops in my balls.

Stepping out of my jeans is effort enough as I collapse backwards onto my bed and I stretch out an undulate my hips as my hand gently squeezes my cock, matching the rhythm of my hips as that slow burn heats up.

Letting my mind pull up a few favourite images of the many I have stored, I let my mind's eye run down his chest to his waist, long fingers unbuttoning his jeans until they part just leaving a triangle where his thick dark curls can be seen before disappearing from view beneath the denim. Turning his back to me my eyes trace the broad shoulders and slope downwards as his torso tapers down till the small of his back and the faint tufts of hair that are just visible.

Letting out a groan as my hand slowly works my cock to full length, slow gentle stroke upwards ending with a slight twist as I hit the end, then a firm slide back down again; my preferred rhythm for a good, lasting handjob. Getting my other hand in on the action, I rake it upwards from my thigh, leaving faint marks from my nails as they pass, until my hand is just below my balls and grasping them gently at first, roll them around, lightly tugging on them.

Closing my eyes I let both hands work on me in sync, the relentless pull, twist and glide coupled with the rolling and squeezing soon get's my breathing deep and slightly ragged.

Picturing his face down by my cock, his mouth open and ready to take me in deep; his hair in his eyes; back arched and his ass in the air, all ready for me to take my pleasure with... all ready for me to...

"Oi Jens, where are you?"

Fuck.

The moment I open my mouth, he's going to be in here annoying the crap out of me. Biting back a groan of frustration and giving my cock a conciliatory squeeze, the beginnings of an idea forms.

Sprawling wantonly over the bed, one hand wrapped firmly around my cock, the other resting just above it on my stomach, I yell out to him, "Where the fuck you think I am?" I just know that will bring him running, if only to just try and piss me off.

Sure enough, my door get's flung open and a flushed Jared is in my doorway, eyes glued to the hand making its way up and down my cock.

"What you want? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Laughing to myself, the good old shock and awe manoeuvre.

Sighing loudly, I repeat myself, slowly and very carefully enunciated, "I said... what you want?"

Swallowing loudly, Jared's eyes haven't left that hand; making matters worse is that this is turning me on even more, knowing he is watching my every move.  
"Oi, busy here!"

Half to myself I mutter, "What's a guy got to do to get some privacy so he can jerk off in peace?"

Giving this up as a bad job, my hand slows and finally stills and yet still his eyes haven't moved.

Hearing him swallow again and seeing him fidget nervously I almost don't hear his reply.

"You don't have to do that on your own Jen." His cheeks are flushed, but at he has raised his eyes to meet mine.

My turn to swallow now as Jared quickly moves over to the bed, his hand repeatedly making aborted attempts to reach out.

This close, I can see his eyes are black, pupils completely dilated and his breathing ragged. Each breath of his ghosting over my cock, making it jerk in response.

"Jens?" Soft, but definitely asking permission.

My own breathing is coming short and fast as the only thing I can say is, "Suck me."

Letting his tongue wet his lips, Jared inhales sharply, then leans over my cock which is starting to thrum in anticipation. Gently pursing his lips, Jared softly lets his breath out, the cool air teasing my cock and making me gasp.

"For fuck's sake Jar, suck me... please." I'm close to begging as every image I have of him leads to this moment, the one where he first takes my cock into his mouth.

Taking my hand in his, he places it on top of his head and tangles it in his hair.

A groan escapes me as his lips first caress my cock, teasing it, little nibbles just under the head, slow deliberate swipes of his tongue from my balls to the tip... finally taking mercy he opens his mouth and I watch amazed as my cock disappears into his mouth... his hot tight mouth.

Wrapping his lips around my prick, he keeps descending until I'm at the back of his throat. With the hand that still remains on top of mine on his head he pushes down, forcing his own head further down and my cock deeper down his throat.

Unable to keep my hips still any further, I slowly thrust up into his mouth, throwing my head back as he swallows again, taking me past his gagging point; not stopping till his lips are nuzzling the hairs at the base of my cock which my hips keep pushing up hard into his face.

I can't take much more of this, I don't want to stop, but I don't want to shoot yet either, gripping his hair tightly, I pull his head off my cock with a loud slurp and the sound of his faint mewling protests.

"Too much, too good... not yet." It's all I can stutter out in the state I'm in.

His eyes go hooded as he looks up at me trough his lashes; his voice when he speaks is like treacle, thick, dark and sweet.

"Fuck me."

Two words and I'm gripping my cock at the base like there's no tomorrow to stave of blowing just from hearing him say that.

My breath is catching in my chest as he gets onto the bed and stands before me, his shirt torn from him and his jeans following shortly after.

His cock juts out hard, heavy and flushed a dark red, his balls tight against his body... and his body trembling with need

Diving into the bedside, praying to Christ that there are some condoms and something that could be used as lube in there... somewhere.

As I pull out the condom and hand lotion, Jared grabs them from me, his fingers fumbling with the wrapper, but finally getting the condom out.

Pinching the tip, he places the condom over the head and slowly rolls it down over my prick, firm strokes... just how I like it.

Grabbing the lotion he pours some onto his hand then turns around so his asshole is looking straight at me and squats above my cock. His fingers, coated in the lotion come from under his cock as he begins to open himself up, fucking himself on his fingers, one finger, two fingers... three.

His moans are getting louder and my cock wants in on the action, lining it up against his hole, I grip his hips and guide him down onto my cock.

Watching my cock go up his hole is like having a religious experience as the tightness and heat surround me and I can't help but thrust deeper into him, every moan urging me deeper.

His own body weight forces him to take more and more of my prick until he is finally seated on me and his balls are resting against mine.

So fucking deep inside him, so fucking good.

Bracing myself on my elbows for leverage, I thrust up harder into him, feeling his ass milk my cock as he tightens and loosens his muscles rhythmically in time with my thrusts.

Forcing my legs flat onto the bed, he grips his ass tightly around me and slowly swivels on my cock so he is facing me.

The groan that is ripped from both of us speaks of desperation and need, raising himself up he slams back onto my cock, fucking himself with each rise and drop of his hips.

"So close Jen, harder... fucking harder."

Close myself all I can do is obey as my hips lift off the bed and slam into him as he drops down onto me, thrusting... fucking... screwing.

Obscenities fly and voices wail as his hand works his cock hard and fast, he's literally trying to pull the come from him as I try to fuck it out of him.

Then it hits him, his ass clamps down hard on my prick as I feel the first drops hit my chest, hot streams flying from his cock and landing on my chest and neck. His ass forcing my own release as one thrust ten another embeds myself deeper that ever into him.

My voice echoing through the room as his own joins mine as I finally feel the last feeble squirts from my dick that leaves it sensitive and raw.

His head on my chest and my arms around him, we don't even bother cleaning up as sleep finally claims us both.


End file.
